Christopher Lee
) in Malacca, Malaysia as Christopher Lee Meng Soon |english_name = Christopher Lee |education = University High School |occupation = Actor Host Singer |years_active = 1994–present |agency = Catwalk Production House |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = 李铭顺 (Lǐ Míngshùn) |traditional_chinese = 李銘順 (Lǐ Míngshùn) |signature = }} Christopher Lee Meng Soon (Simplified Chinese: 李铭顺; Li Ming Shun; born July 23, 1971) is a Malaysian actor, host, and singer managed under Catwalk Production House. Early life Lee studied up to form 5 in Sekolah Menengah Seri Kota, Air Leleh, Malacca, Malaysia. He was an active student in school, serving as a prefect and representing his school in rugby competitions. He has an older sister and two younger brothers, the youngest being Frederick Lee Meng Chong, who is also an actor and model in Malaysia. Career Lee joined TCS on a contract in 1995 after emerging as 1st runner-up in the male category of the Star Search program in 1995. He worked as a factory worker, salesman, and part-time model before joining star search in 1995. Lee first started acting in Chinese-language television dramas produced by Channel 8. Lee rose to prominence in his career after winning the Best Actor award at the Star Awards 1997 for his role as a hanjian in the television drama The Price of Peace, set in Japanese-occupied Singapore during World War II. In 1998, he starred as Yang Guo in The Return of the Condor Heroes, an adaptation of Louis Cha's novel of the same title. He was voted in as Taiwan's Most Popular MediaCorp Male Artiste at the Star Awards 1998 for his performance. Since then, Lee has acted in many television series jointly produced by Singapore and other countries in the Asia-Pacific region, co-starring with actors from Hong Kong and Taiwan, such as Nadia Chan, Vincent Chiao, Jimmy Lin and Jordan Chan. Apart from acting, Lee also recorded the theme songs of MediaCorp's television dramas. He released his first solo album in 1999 and another one in 2002. At the 2010 Star Awards, Lee was awarded the coveted All-Time Favourite Artiste Award after winning the Top 10 Most Popular Male Artistes award from 1997-1998, 2000, 2002-2009 respectively with long-time colleague Mark Lee. He became the first non-Singaporean artiste to win the award. More recently, Lee has also ventured into hosting and has hosted several travel and food programmes. He was nominated for the Best Info-Ed Show Host award at the Star Awards 2012. Personal life After an eight-year courtship, Lee married singer-turned-actress Fann Wong, his co-star in several television series, on 16 May 2009. The wedding ceremony was held at Shangri-La Hotel Singapore, with many of Lee's colleagues from the entertainment industry, such as Zheng Geping and Huang Biren, attending their wedding. The couple have a son Zed, who was born on August 2014. Controversies Legal issues On 8 October 2006, Lee was involved in a hit-and-run road accident. He had allegedly knocked down a motorcyclist due to suspected drunk driving, causing the motorcyclist and his pillion rider to suffer superficial injuries on their faces and legs. He was arrested and released later on bail. Despite the incident, Lee managed to win a position among the Top 10 Male Artistes in the Star Awards 2006. In his acceptance speech, Lee said in Mandarin that he had been feeling terrible over the incident during the previous two months, and that he would be responsible for what he did. Speaking to reporters later, he mentioned that he had been unable to sleep at times, adding that he was very grateful to his fans for their support. On 10 May 2007, Lee was fined S$4,500 and disqualified from driving for three years on charges of drunk driving and other traffic offences, as well as being sentenced to a prison term of four weeks. Lee appealed against his jail sentence but withdrew his appeal later on 28 May. He began serving his sentence at Queenstown Remand Prison on the same day. On 15 June, the prosecution succeeded in appealing against Lee's four-week jail sentence and the court decided to overturn an earlier sentence of a S$3,000 fine for his drunk driving offence. Lee was sentenced to an additional two weeks in prison, making his total prison term six weeks long. On 21 June, the prosecution dropped the last of five charges against Lee for failing to stop after an accident, letting him off with a stern warning instead. Lee was released on 25 June, after receiving a reduction in his prison sentence due to good behavior. Due to his conviction, Lee was dropped from playing the lead role in the 2007 Channel 8 television series Metamorphosis. He was replaced by actor Thomas Ong. On 12 July 2007, the Immigration and Checkpoints Authority (ICA) completed its review on Lee's case and decided to allow him to retain his Singapore Permanent Resident status. However, Lee will be under close observation and the ICA would revoke its decision if Lee violates the law again. After the conviction, he made his comeback in the 2008 television drama Rhythm of Life. Filmography Discography Albums *''Christopher Lee Story'' (1999) *''Love, No Boundaries'' (2002) Singles Compilation album Accolades Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 181cm (5'9") *'Weight:' 71kg (156lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Leo *'Chinese zodiac:' Pig *'Blood type:' O *Christopher Lee is married to Fann Wong since May 16, 2009. **The have a son called Zed Lee. *His family consists of his younger brother, Frederick Lee Meng Chong. |-| Career= |-| Miscellaneous Gallery Christopher Lee.png Category:MActor Category:TWActor Category:SActor Category:Catwalk Production House Category:Christopher Lee